


Masterful - Fan Trailer

by VerseNaberrie



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Gen, Masterful, Masters united, Video, fan trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: Fan Trailer made for Masterful from Doctor Who universe.
Relationships: The Master (Simm) & Missy





	Masterful - Fan Trailer

**Author's Note:**

> Just listened to Masterful audio drama - and it was so cool! Masters holding hands was the funniest moment :D, so I made a fan trailer. 
> 
> I used the original trailer, but due to its length or lack of idea or lack of suitable scenes, I had to make it shorter. Also, I was not able to find some scenes in good quality :( or actors in that kind of costumes. But I hope that you will like it :) 
> 
> Also, before Masterful, I made a vid called "Master Class", a semi-opening for my Master/Missy adventures:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jDKlP-fFH1A


End file.
